Dancing in the Rain
by Schnitzels and other stuff
Summary: Lily is sad. And James wants to fix that. So what do we do... DANCE! Oneshot.


Lily Evans wasn't having a good day.

It wasn't the fact that her long thick red hair was untamable. Or that she lost her favorite socks. In fact it probably couldn't have gotten any worse.

She just received a letter from the Ministry of Magic. And these days whenever you got a letter from the Ministry of Magic it was never a good thing. First Shelly Moon, Ben Donald, and now her. The letter was probably the worst thing that could have happened to her.

'Why Me?' she wondered

 _Dear Ms. Evans,_

 _We regret to inform you the death of John and Marie Evans on April 10th 1976. They were found in the center of a Muggle attack due to Voldemort. There killers have not been found. We are searching for them as we speak. We apologize for your lose._

 _\- The Minister of Magic_

 _Jerry Jackman_

After reading this she ran out of the Great Hall and into the rain.

* * *

James Potter had just about finished riding his broom a Nimbus 1000 when it started to rain. He loved the rain. He started flying to his dorm when he saw the flash of red. That flash if red could only mean one thing... Lily Evans. The girl he has been in love with since 1st year. They started becoming friends this semester and he was actually having conversations that didn't involve an 'I hate you Potter'. So he took a closer look to find that sweet, charming, optimistic Lily Evans was crying. It saddened him to see her like this. So he did the one thing that popped into his mind as soon as the rain started.

* * *

Lily just realized the rain and stopped. She looked up into the sky to see James Potter holding an umbrella.

"Hey Lily,"

"Hey James," she sniffled

"Red, whats wrong?" James asked.

"It's my parents,' Lily croaked; trying to hold a sob "They were killed by Voldemort." Lily couldn't hold in her emotions anymore; and she started sobbing again. "Lily I'm so sorry," he said with sincerity in his voice. And with that he pulled her into a hug and let her sob on his shoulder for what felt like forever.

Eventually Lily stopped sobbing and reality came back to her.

"I don't know what to do," she started "Do I need to help with the funeral. How's Tuney holding up? Am I even allowed to go to the funeral? What about the will? Who will read it? And now you know Petunia sent me a letter. She says she hates me... Well she hates me more than before. She says its my fault. And it's true. If I wasn't a witch they never would have died. And now I wouldn't be like this.," And then started to sob again.

"Lily, no don't believe that. Don't think it is your fault that your parents died. You are not the cause. It is going to be ok. Yes it may hurt but your parents would want you to move on and live your life; Now first you should take a breath," Lily took a slow breath. Then James continued "Everything is going to be fine. And now we are going to dance."

"What?.."

"When ever it rains my parents would dance on the roof of my house. They started dancing in the rain here in Hogwarts. Apparently on they were on their first date they had a picnic and it started to rain. My Dad was pissed at first cause he really liked my Mom. But then my Mom was like let's dance. And they've been dancing ever since. And whenever they apart and it starts to rain he sends he an owl saying 'I wish we were dancing'. And it always made them happy."

Then James scooped her up and started to dance with her. A few moments later she joined him.

(At the Window)

"What is Prongs doing?" exclaimed Sirius. "He seems to be dancing Padfoot, even I know this," "Oh you shut it Peter before I hex-"

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO WATCH HERE!"

'Sorry Remus," Sirius and Peter said in unison.

After what seemed like an hour of dancing they started to slow done and talk.

With her arms around his neck Lily said "You know I didn't think this would work but..." And Lily leaned in little closer. So little that nobody would notice... yet James did. "It was fun," she whispered.

James stared at her. The girl he has been in love with since first year. The girl he told Sirius he would marry on the train in first year. And with that he couldn't take it anymore. Her hair was starting to wave and deep green eyes shining so bright. Her cheeks were pink but not too pink... just perfect. His mind took full control before he had managed to process the thought. And he just did it ... he kissed her.

(Back at the Window)

"GO PRON-" Remus clamped his hand over Sirius's moth before he could finished. (No one likes a ruined moment)

* * *

HE KISSED HER?!

And it went on for another few seconds before he fully processed it. Yet when he did realize that he kissed her he was horrified. He worked so hard to get Lily to like him to see he has matured and treat her like a proper lady and wouldn't chase after her all the time. If he couldn't get her to like him he at leasted wanted to be friends. And all of that just went down the drain.

"I'm sorry, you probably want to slap me now don't you," he said in a voice so soft it wasn't even a whisper.

And he turned around and tried to walk away. But Lily held onto his wrist and said with a smile "Don't be...I'm not,"

And then she did something that if someone told her while she was a fifth year she would have asked if they need to go to the St. Mungos loony bin.

She took him by the tie and kissed him.

James was shocked but he didn't show it cause he kissed her back almost an soon as she kissed him.

After what felt like an eternity they were whisked away back into reality when they heard some clapping and whistling. They both stopped and turned toward the noise. They looked up and found Peter clapping, Sirius catcalling, and Remus blushing.

"Lily you don't know how long James has been dreaming of this day," started Sirius " I mean sometimes we found him snogging his pillow saying 'Lily Lily'"

" I WAS EATING A MARSHMALLOW FOR MERLIN"S SAKE!" James exclaimed.

"Anyway... Wait guys!... OH MY GOD! Guys our little Prongsie is growing up. Sooner or later he is going to marry Lily-Flower and have little Prongs and Little Lily-Flowers running around all over the place. And we'll be the God-Parents!" Sirius yelled fake weepingly.

Lily laughed and blushed a little bit. But if you called James blushing that would be an understatement. His cheeks were the color of Lily's hair.

"Shut it Sirius," and with that he closed the window with his wand. "Now... where were we," He said wriggling his eyebrows.

"I think we were in an intense but still amazing snog,"

All I can say is that James didn't have be told twice.

(Back in the Dorms)

"Sirius don't you dare go tell every Gryffindor!" Remus pleaded.

"Moony don't be stupid I would NEVER tell all of Gryffindor," taunted Sirius.

"Thank you Sirius that would mean a lot to James,"

"I'm gonna tell the whole common room. Did you think I'll tell everyone myself. Let's let people do the work for us. By tomorrow this will be all Hogwarts can talk about." Sirius said mockingly.

"Peter and I won't tell you right Pete," Remus cried.

"Would right now be a bad time to say I made a deal with Padfoot and I would really like some chocolate frogs... I ran out," Peter said shyly.

"Come on Moony you know you want some of Honeyduke's finest... Come On you know you want some," taunted Sirius (again!)

"Stupid chocolate loving hormones, James is gonna kill me," Remus muttered as he stepped aside from the door.

* * *

Sirius had just made it to the common room and was surprised too see at least half of Gryfinndor in there.

"Excuse me everyone," Sirius yelled "HELLO!" With that people stopped and looked up to see Sirius Black standing on a coffee table; so he continued his speech "Hello it is I, Sirius Black to tell you the wait is over. We all remember Potter asking a certain red head out forever and ever. After what seems like years of Potter trying (and failing) to capture Lily Evans heart. Today he has finally gotten somewhere. Trusted witnesses (as in ME and the rest of the Marauders) caught the lovebirds snogging," Someone muttered 'Finally' "Outside beside the lake... Now guys I expect everyone to gossip about this. Let the rest of Hogwarts know. I want the Love-birds to be very (and I mean VERY) embarrassed. If you have any questions please ask me. Everyone understand there jobs," The people in the common room nodded and whispered.

A few minutes later James and Lily entered the common room holding hands. As soon as they walked in everyone started clapping. A fifth year girl had the guts to come up and say "Do you know how long everyone has been waiting for this," "Great job Jay; we knew you had it in you," joked Fabian Prewitt as he clapped James on the back.

With that Lily blushed but James turned right to Sirius and glared while Sirius cheekily smiling at the to lovers. James turned back too Lily and asked (Fully aware of everyone staring at them. "Hey before I make sure Sirius never has kids I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmede with me?"

"Of course," replied Lily and then kissed his cheek,"Now try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone," And then she waved goodbye as she was walking to the dormitories her mates running after her.

And with that kiss on the cheek she just gave him he knew today was one of the happiest days of his life. (And ti make it better he was going to get rid of Sirius's balls!)

* * *

And this is why we dance in the rain: to forget the hard times... and maybe even hex someone in the balls.


End file.
